Greatest Story Ever Told
by TheStupidGenius
Summary: Of hidden thoughts and chance encounters...
1. What Led Them There

**_A/N.: Hey guys! Wow. It's been sooo long since I last posted! This story has been in my mind for a while now. It's supposed to be just a oneshot, but it became too long. So I decided to make it a tri-chptered song fic. It's still under construction, though. Sorry about that; but I PROMISE I'll put up the next chapter in a couple of days or so._**

_**So enough with my blabbing. Inspired by Oliver James' song, I give you the Greatest Story Ever Told. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**I. What Led Them There**

Aang burst through the doors of their apartment in Ba Sing Se, excitedly brandishing a flyer. "Guys, check it out!" he practically shouted, waving the piece of paper in everyone's faces. "We're invited to the annual Spring Day Masked Ball!"

The group, sleepily lounging on the floor, stirred up.

"We are?" Toph asked in surprise, rolling to sit up. "I thought that crazy tour guide Joo Dee wanted us to keep a low profile."

"Actually, the whole upper ring is invited," Katara cleared out, scanning the flyer. "It's gonna be held two days from now at the Earth King's palace gardens."

Sokka jumped up, suddenly in a frenzy.

"Aang, this may be our chance to talk to the Earth King!" Everyone could practically hear his idea gears whirring. "We'll be wearing masks so no one will recognize us, right? All we have to do—"

"I don't think we should talk to him during the Ball," Aang flopped down on the floor, looking suddenly tired.

"What? Of course we should! We'll just go—"

"It's been weeks, Sokka. We've been looking for Appa and we still haven't found a single lead. It's really… I don't know…" The young monk airbender sighed, "I-I just thought maybe we could relax for a bit. Just have some fun."

Sokka was about to retort, but Katara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aang's just a kid, Sokka," she whispered, "This whole Appa thing's really taking a toll on him. He needs a break. We all do."

The water tribe warrior glared at his sister, but what she said was true. All of them were tired of waiting for nothing. And they _do_ need a break.

"What do you say, Toph?" he glanced at the young earthbender, who was back lounging on the floor.

"I'm with Twinkle Toes on this one," she said, picking her nose, "It's getting kind of boring doing nothing the whole week."

Sokka sighed. Well, it _has_ been a long week. And a ball _does_ sound like fun… "Fine," he finally conceded, "But—"

Aang's cheer drowned out the rest of his words as he dragged him, Katara, and Toph out to the street, chatting excitedly about finding costumes.

* * *

"For the last time, Uncle," an irate young man was storming around the tea shop's kitchen, "I am NOT going to some ball!"

"Come now, Nephew," the old man tried to reason out, "It's not everyday that we get invited to serve tea at the Earth King's party. This is such an honor!"

It was past nightfall, and Zuko and Iroh had just finished closing up The Jasmine Dragon. Since he received the official invite that morning, Iroh had been trying to persuade the young man to come with him to the Spring Day Masked Ball.

"Well, you can go to the stupid palace, but I'm staying here." Zuko stubbornly announced.

Iroh sighed, "Nephew, you've been cooped up in the shop for weeks. You need a breather, some change in scenery."

"But—"

"Besides, no one's gonna recognize us. It's a masked ball! Who knows, you might just meet a nice, beautiful young lady," he added teasingly.

Zuko snorted, "Uncle, I _don't_—"

"Please, Nephew," he had exercised all means possible. It was time to play the sympathy card. Zuko had asked for it. "I want to share this honor with you. You have helped me come this far in my dream."

It was the young prince's turn to sigh. He hated it when his uncle got all sentimental with him. "Fine," he agreed at last, "But I am NOT going to dance."

Iroh beamed. _Works every time_. "Thank you, Zuko. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for our outfits," he called out as he headed for their rooms. "Isn't this exciting?"

The exasperated teen groaned as he strode out of the kitchen.

* * *

The palace gardens were bursting with lights and colors. People were dancing to the lively music that filled the air. Laughter and pleasant chattering mixed with the cool evening breeze.

The gang arrived at the festivities just as the moon was rising.

"This is so cool!" Aang was almost bouncing with energy as they stepped in the palace gardens. Momo's head poked out of his green and beige tunic and sniffed the air.

"Lucky we found a mask that hid your arrows," Katara smiled and patted the boy's emerald green head. The masked looked almost like a head piece, running from the top of his neck to the bottom of his eyes. "It fits great!"

Aang beamed and blushed. "Thanks. You, uhm, you l-look really great too."

The waterbender smiled, "Thanks, Aang."

Just then, Momo escaped Aang's tunic and scampered off towards the buffet table. "Momo!" The young monk shouted, hurrying after the lemur.

"Hey! Momo's gonna eat all the bean curd puffs!" Sokka ran after them, screeching. "Not on my watch!"

Toph snorted in mock distaste, "Disgraceful peasants," she shook her head, making her fancy flower hair ornaments sway.

"It feels so wonderful being here!" Katara breathed in the festive air, "Everything looks great! Oh I wish you could see this, Toph."

"It's alright, I can feel it." The young earthbender replied, smiling wistfully. "This was how it was always like back home. My parents threw parties for every occasion they could think of. But I was never allowed to any of them because I was "small and helpless." " she lowered her head. Katara heard her voice breaking, "They never understood."

The older girl placed a consoling hand on the girl's shoulder, "Well, I feel sorry for them for not being able to see you like this. You look amazing, Toph!"

Until now, Katara couldn't grasp the fact that this was the same Toph who championed in all Earth Rumble tournaments. She was wearing her hair in a fancy braid with a jade green flower clipping her bangs in place. Her mask almost hid her sightless eyes, making her seem like a normal twelve-year-old. Her long jade green dress hid the fact that her feet were bare, and she was daintily holding a small, wooden fan.

Toph gave a small smile. "Thanks, Sugar Queen. I'm sure you look great too."

* * *

_Why did I ever let Uncle drag me here?_

From under his mask, Zuko glared at the cluster of giggling girls who had been eyeing him ever since they arrived. If there was anything he hated, it was being stared at.

The old man nudged Zuko, holding a tray of tea. "The night is young, Nephew! This is your chance to unwind, meet the young people of the Earth Kingdom."

The young firebender snorted, "I don't think so," he crossed his arms and turned away.

"Come now, Zuko. Have a little fun! Why don't you go ask one of those young ladies to dance?" The old man nodded to the group of girls who tittered loudly. "They seem quite keen to talk to you," he smiled mischievously.

The young man sighed and cast his uncle a withered glance. "I told you, I'm not dancing!" he almost yelled. He cast the girls a disdainful scowl and he walked away to find another tree to hide under in.

* * *

The boys were still not back. Toph and Katara were lounging on a boulder in one corner of the garden, observing the sea of green dancing on the soft grass.

"I'm bored," Toph yawned, playing with two small pebbles with her toes.

"I wonder where the boys are," Katara mused, scanning the huge garden.

The young earthbender shrugged dismissively. "Let 'em be, Suger Queen. I'm sure they're just stuffing their faces somewhere."

"But—"

"Katara, you're so uptight!" Toph gave her a playful punch, earning a grunt from the waterbender. "Loosen up a bit, why don'tcha?"

Katara sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just that—"

"Tell ya what," the young girl stood up and brushed some dirt from her clothes, "We'll have a little fun of our own." She put her arm around Katara's shoulder and pulled her down.

"I bet I could dance with more guys tonight than you can," she whispered, grinning mischievously. "Loser gets to do the winner's chores. Deal?"

Katara raised an eyebrow. _Toph dancing?_ she thought amusedly, _This I've gotta see_. "Oh you're on, Toph." she smirked.

The earthbender let her go and gave one last evil grin. "Watch and learn, Sweetness."

She took out her fan, turned around—and bumped into some Earth Kingdom guy. She dropped her fan and gave a girlish "Oh!" of surprise. "I am _so_ sorry!"

"Oh man! I'm so sorry, miss!" the guy said, stooping to pick up the fan at the same time Toph did. Their fingers touched, and the girl quickly withdrew her hand.

The guy jumped up, blushing furiously. "Uhhm, I-I'm really sorry," he handed over the fan, smiling tentatively.

"That's alright. Thanks," Toph answered with fake sweetness coating her words, making Katara roll her eyes.

_If this is Toph's idea of flirting, _Katara thought_, It'll never work._

There was about tree seconds of silence. Then, "So… uh, w-would you like to dance?"

Topg gave the guy a brilliant smile, "Yeah, I'd love that." They walked hand in hand towards the dance floor, but not before she stuck her tongue out at a gaping Katara.

_That little sneak!_ Katara hid an amused smile as she watched Toph dance with the Earth Kingdom boy. Well, she must admit that move _was_ pretty smooth. And they _do_ kinda look good together. _Who knew you had it in you, Toph?_

Now it was her turn. No way was she losing to a twelve-year-old! And she was so looking forward to Toph doing chores for a change. She had to think of a plan.

From under her mask, she peeked around, observing the people in the vicinity. Everyone was either busy chatting with someone, or already dancing with a partner. She was about to walk away to another location when something caught her eye.

There was a boy leaning against a tree not far from her. He was wearing a tunic the color of autumn leaves. A dark red mask covered his eyes and extended to half his cheeks. He had short jet black hair and really pale skin, paler than most Earth Kingdom citizens.

_He's… different_, she mused, eyes lingering on him. _Maybe I could…_

Suddenly, he turned and looked directly at her.

Katara blinked and quickly looked away, embarrassed. Did he see her? Did he know who she was? A wave of paranoia washed through the watermaiden. _But… He seems harmless enough…_ She inclined her head ever so slightly, chancing another glance at him.

He was gone.

Katara's eyes swept through the area, but she couldn't find the mysterious boy. She sighed, disappointed she missed her chance. _Oh well…_

* * *

_Agni, these girls are relentless!_ Zuko was mentally yelling. It took everything he had to keep his fists from smoking. He was already severely tempted to escape the party, run to the tea shop, and lock himself in his room. He scanned the gardens for a quick escape route—and that's when he saw her.

She stood out from the crowd because one, she was one of the few girls who were not eyeing him hungrily; two, she had exquisitely exotic dark skin, completely in contrast with the usual pale white of the Earth Kingdom; and three, the girl wore her hair loosely, not set up in an elaborate fashion like the others.

But on top of it all was her dress. It was like a splash of life in the middle of all jades and whites. The blue hues complimented her skin elegantly and clung perfectly to her curves. Her only accessories were the pale blue mask and the simple pendant necklace she wore.

Zuko did a double-take. That necklace looked familiar. _Hauntingly_ familiar…

His eyes widened; his whole body felt suddenly cold. It was _her_! The Avatar's waterbender! That meant the boy was here as well. Two years worth of instincts screamed out to immediately look for him, but his eyes seem to have a mind of their own. They just couldn't stay away from the waterbender.

She was—well, there was no other word for it—_beautiful_. Even under the mask, Zuko could see her eyes alight with nervous excitement. It was hard to imagine that this was the same girl who could freeze him to a tree in a heartbeat.

The young man stood a moment longer, entranced by the girl, until his natural instincts screamed out: _Avatar_.

But he didn't want to make a scene. If he and his uncle were caught, they could be thrown out of the city. No. He had to be quiet.

Casually, he ran his eyes over the vicinity, but there was no sign of the young bald monk anywhere. It was impossible to find him without calling attention to himself. The young man sighed, his eyes unconsciously straying back to the waterbender.

She was looking at him! But when he caught her eye, she quickly turned away.

Zuko was instantly alert. Did she recognize him? Well, she wasn't running away yet… Could it be possible? He touched his left cheek; his scar was completely hidden.

She didn't know it was him. At all.

A sudden idea clicked. She would be his key to capturing the Avatar. She would _personally_ lead him to the bald monk!

But… how? First things first, he needed to talk to her, get her to trust him. Zuko swallowed. Easy enough, right? All he had to do was to lead the girl into a false sense of security. She was a naïve one after all.

Nervously, Zuko readjusted his mask and headed towards the waterbender. She hasn't noticed him yet, as she was looking around the area. The prince knew he had to say something, but he had no clue how to start. He felt stupid, standing silently behind her.

Then he remembered how his uncle always gave compliments to the ladies to make them smile. He took a deep breath, his heart hammering. _If Uncle can do it, so can you._

* * *

"A pretty girl shouldn't be alone on a night like this,"

Katara almost jumped in surprise and wheeled around. The mysterious boy was standing right behind her! And he was smiling _such_ a charming smile.

"Uhm, well…" the young woman was stunned, at a loss for words. Her eyes darted everywhere but at the boy. _Did he see me looking at him? Did he recognize me?_ The paranoia was back. "I was just—well..."

This amused Zuko. _The mighty waterbender, tongue-tied?_ He let himself chuckle. "Are you always this nervous?"

Katara smiled uncertainly at that. "No, I guess you just surprised me, that's all."

They lapsed into silence. _Now what?_ Zuko started to panic. _What do boy talk about with girls?_ He hoped the waterbender didn't notice his distress. But luckily, she saved him from striking up a conversation.

"So," the girl began tentatively as a new song started to play, "A-are you here with… someone?"

The young man blinked. _Be careful_, "No. I came here alone," he said, desperately praying his uncle won't barge in anytime soon. "And you?" he asked. Though he already knew the answer, he wanted to get the conversation off himself.

"Well, I _was_ with my friends, but they disappeared somewhere…" Katara trailed off, scanning the area with a tiny frown starting on her forehead. _Maybe I should go find them… _she thought.

Zuko knew she was thinking of looking for them, but he can't let her go. From the corner of his eye, Zuko saw a man bow low and invite a smiling young woman to dance. _That's it!_

"I'll help you find them later. But first," he bowed, holding out his hand, "Dance with me."

Katara blushed, ducking her head. She hesitated for a moment. She really had to go and check on the others. But… one dance won't hurt…

She gave him a shy smile, "O-okay," she answered, placing her hand in his.

_She doesn't suspect a thing!_ Zuko hid his smirk. But it was still too early to celebrate yet. The prince led the waterbender in an open space on the soft grass and faced her. He placed one hand on the small of her back as the other held up her hand.

Somewhere at the back of his brain, Zuko noticed how soft and slender the girl's hand was, and how perfectly it fit in his. He felt his cheeks grow hot as she placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

Timidly, Katara looked up to him and was met with eyes the color of molten gold. Her breath caught up in her throat. It was a remarkable color. It looked so foreign and yet… Katara felt like she had seen it before.

Zuko found himself actually _enjoying_ dancing with the Water Tribe girl. She moved so easily, so gracefully, that it brought a genuine smile on his lips. They were already quite a spectacle, and some couples stopped to watch them dance; the men looking at the waterbender admiringly, while the girls gave her jealous stares, making Zuko smile broader, secretly proud that he was the one dancing with her. The girl beamed at him, obviously enjoying herself.

Then his mind suddenly flashed a word: _Avatar_, and his smile faltered a bit. He needed more interaction.

"I guess we didn't get the notice," he began.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, startled.

The young prince leaned closer, bringing his lips to her ear. "Look around," he whispered so no one would overhear. He heard the girl gasp and felt her cling tighter to his shoulder as his breath tickled her ear. "We kind of stick out."

Katara forgot to breathe for a second. She felt her cheeks flare up as a strange tingle stirred her stomach. She glanced around over the boy's shoulder and saw a lot of people watching them curiously. Some girls sending her jealous stares and a number of boys were looking at her partner through narrowed eyes.

"A lot of people are staring at us," she whispered self-consciously. She wasn't comfortable sticking out from the crowd. "I knew I should have picked that green dress instead," she muttered.

"But then you would have looked like everyone else," he looked at her, "And I never would have noticed—" he caught himself and blinked, quickly looking down to hide his blush.

"What?" Katara asked, puzzled, "Notice what?"

"How—" Zuko glanced at her inquiring eyes before looking away again, "How beautiful you are." he murmured, beet red.

_Oh._ The water maiden blushed and smiled. "So you're saying that it's the _dress_ that's making me beautiful?" she teased, hoping to ease him out of his discomfort. Obviously he wasn't used to talking with girls. She found it kind of cute.

"N-no!" the young man almost shouted. Was he doing this wrong? He spun her outwards and quickly pulled her back in, so her back was pressed against his chest. At least she wouldn't see his face when he replied, because he was sure he looked very red, and very stupid.

"I-I think you'll look beautiful whatever you're wearing." he managed to get out. Though he still felt embarrassed, he knew that he sincerely meant what he said. He gently spun her around until they were facing each other again, just as the song ended.

He really _was_ kinda cute, even when blushing madly like he was doing now. Katara smiled brightly, "Thanks. Wow, no one has ever told me that before,"

"Told you what?"

"That I'm… beautiful," she answered bashfully, lowering her eyes.

Zuko was surprised. "Oh. Well, I, uhm, glad I could, uhm, help," he rubbed the back of his neck, not looking at her.

Katara laughed outright at him, trying to stifle it behind her hand.

Zuko looked at her, worried that he said something wrong. "What? Did I—was there—?"

"You don't talk to girls a lot, do you?" she asked, her eyes still holding laughter.

Zuko sighed. This was hopeless. HE was hopeless. "No, not really…"

The beginnings of a new song started to play. The firebender was startled as the girl suddenly took his hand.

"Come on," she pulled him towards the pathway leading to the trees. "Let's take a walk."

Zuko was too surprised to reply, and simply let her guide him towards the deeper parts of the garden, the trees swallowing them up.


	2. Their Story Begins

**A/N: I am SO SORRY for the delay! Thank you for your patience. Here's the next chap. Please review! Thanks a bunch!  
**

* * *

**II. Their Story Begins**

Katara let go of his hand as soon as they were on the path. There were bushes on either side and the moon dominated the sky visible in between the row of trees. The cheery hum of the party faded in the distance, but somehow, the song still managed to weave its way through the trees.

_Thank you for this moment_

_I've gotta say how beautiful you are._

_Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for,_

_Here you are…_

Immediately, Zuko missed the warmth of her hand when it left his. His eyes lingered on her form, walking slightly ahead of him. Moonlight made her hair shine and her dress seem illuminated. She glanced back at him and smiled, and he was sure his heart stopped for a moment. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"You know, I've never been to a ball like this before," she began conversationally, "I never imagined it to be this much fun. And the garden!" she looked around. "It's wonderful!"

The path was lined with bushed spotted with Panda Lilies, and Katara stopped to stroke one flower. She remembered seeing the flower once, back in a small Earth Kingdom village. "These are some of the rarest flowers you can find," she belt down to sniff one blossom, "It's almost a miracle they managed to grow them here. They're supposed to symbolize love and promises and—" she caught herself and blushed, straightening up, "Never mind."

The corner of Zuko's lips twitched up. Never in a million lifetimes did he imagine that he would ever have a normal conversation with this waterbender. She seemed perfectly at ease, and her demeanor sent him relaxing as well. To his surprise, he found himself talking.

"Gardens used to be my favorite places," he said, stopping to gaze at the flower bushes.

" "Used to be?" " Katara knit her eyebrows, "Why isn't it anymore?"

"My—my mother and I always spent the afternoons in our garden when I was young," this wasn't a topic he really wanted to touch, but the girl was just so easy to talk to. And looking at her made him feel uninhibited for the first time in a long while. Having someone to talk to without the fear of judgment…it felt nice.

"She and I used to spend hours talking about anything," he raised his eyes wistfully at the stars.

The young woman smiled sadly, stepping closer to him. "See this necklace?" she touched the pendant resting on her skin, "This was my mom's."

Zuko caught the glint of the small metal. He remembered when he took it once, and how the smooth circle felt to his touch.

Katara lowered her eyes, "I lost her to the Fire Nation years ago. This is all I have left."

The young prince was startled to see the waterbender look so lost and sad; she had always seemed so strong and unwavering in battles. But right now, she looked as vulnerable as he felt.

"I know how you feel," it came out almost as a whisper. She looked up at him, surprised. "I lost my mother to the Fire Nation as well."

_If I could have one dance forever,_

_I would take you by the hand._

_Tonight it's you and I together_

_I'm so glad I'm your man…_

There are no coincidences in the world, Zuko knew, only destiny.

Since his banishment, he believed that his destiny was to capture the Avatar in order to restore his honor and throne. He focused years on this one single goal—training, studying, and meditating. Everything else was secondary.

Now here he was, facing the closest chance he had to capturing the bald monk, and yet he felt something clouding that unwavering goal of his—something greater. Looking at the waterbender's bright cerulean eyes, he felt an inexplicable tugging in his heart, fogging his judgment. What was she _doing_ to him?

He realized that he hadn't once thought of the Avatar the moment they set foot in the small woods. He was so focused on the sudden urge to just simply talk to her, get to know her better. And he wanted her to know him too. But he was afraid that when she figures him out, she would run away.

Katara was watching the boy carefully. His eyes were on her, but he seemed to be looking at something miles away.

_Who _is_ this boy?_ They were standing so close; Katara felt the heat radiating from his body. She wanted so much to know who he was, but she was afraid that might drive him away. She wanted to know more about this mysterious boy. She felt drawn to him, lost in those golden eyes that seemed so foreign, yet so familiar at the same time.

She realized it had been about a full minute since they said anything. He was still wearing that far-off look, and it was starting to worry her.

"Hey," she gently laid a hand on his arm, "Are you alright?"

Zuko blinked, her voice pulling him back from his reverie. "Yeah. Sorry, I just…" he trailed off, not knowing how to continue. _Hey waterbender, I feel like I don't want to chase the Avatar anymore. I just want to talk to you. Will that be okay? _Pathetic.

Katara realized his discomfort. She smiled at him and gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Why don't we just sit over there a while?" she inclined her head to a tree to their left. The boy didn't even glance at where she was pointing, still looking at her. Well, more like looking _through_ her.

She frowned. "U-unless you want to go back—"

"No!" Zuko shouted, his hand darting out to grab her wrist. The girl looked startled, almost alarmed, staring at him with wide blue eyes.

Zuko withdrew his hand as if he had been electrified. "I-I'm sorry," he looked away, "I'm just having a rough night." he turned and walked towards the tree, sliding down and leaning against the trunk.

Katara looked at him curiously, trying to understand the strange boy sitting under the tree with his eyes closed almost as if he was holding back something painful. The young woman slowly walked towards him and settled herself on the grass.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a soft voice.

Zuko sighed and opened his eyes to meet her worried look. "It's nothing. Just… thinking about some things."

"What things?" Katara asked curiously, "You looked like you were in pain to me,"

_Was I?_ The Fire Prince turned his head to look at the sky, uncertain how he should answer her.

The watermaiden bit her lip, wanting to help him, but not knowing how. His hand was resting on the ground and cautiously, she took it.

It was Zuko's turn to be startled as he felt her small hand sliding in his. He looked at her, surprise in his eyes.

"Whatever it is, I know you can handle it," the waterbender smiled, giving his hand a slight squeeze. "You'll be alright."

If she knew who he was, would she still be sitting here? If she knew what he was thinking, would she still be holding his hand? _No. Probably not,_ Zuko thought sadly.

But at that moment, he was glad she was there with him. At that moment, no one else could comfort him the way she did. And, though he knew it was wrong in every way possible, he was thankful—and happy—it was _her_.

Zuko gave a small smile and squeezed her hand back. "Thank you. Really, I—just—thanks." A moment like this and he couldn't even thank her properly? _Real smooth, Zuko._

Katara laughed, immediately lightening up the mood. "You really aren't that good with words, you know?" she rested her head on his shoulder, knowing it was a comforting gesture, and looked up at the stars.

"The sky really looks amazing at night, doesn't it?" she mused.

Zuko gazed wonderingly at the girl on his shoulder, her shining eyes reflecting the stars. She looked beautiful, _perfect_. A perfect fit on the crook of his neck, her hand fitting perfectly in his. Everything about her with him just felt _right_; he never felt this much at peace in forever. And it was all because of her.

"Yes, it really does," he whispered.

_And if I lived a thousand years, you know I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you that day._

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way,_

_Then the world will never know the greatest story ever told,_

_And did I tell you that I love you tonight?_

He knew what was happening. He knew it even before his mind could completely grasp _how_ it happened. He was getting too close to the girl, no longer thinking about how to catch the Avatar. Instead, he was thinking of how her smile lit up her eyes, and how pleasant the sound of her laughter was, and what he could do or say to stay in that moment just a bit longer.

Zuko was also thinking of the "what if's." What if her friends suddenly came and found them there? What if they recognized him? What if he asked to see her again after this night? What if… what if he told her who he was?

Katara knew that she shouldn't be too comfortable with a stranger, but what she felt sitting beside the boy, holding his hand, was far from wrong or weird. The way her head rested on his shoulder, it was like a puzzle piece that had always been meant to fit.

What would happen if Sokka and the others came at that moment? Katara could almost hear her brother yelling at her to step away from the guy. She could just hear Toph's teasing comments, and Aang's endless questions. She sighed. She loved their group to death, but sometimes it felt good to just be in her own world, doing what she wanted without anyone to evaluate her actions.

Zuko heard the waterbender sigh, and he suddenly felt anxious. Was she thinking of going back to her friends again? _Not yet, please._ He looked at the stars and prayed to whatever spirits were listening. _Please, please, just a few more minutes…_

The girl's gentle voice broke in his hazy thoughts. "Hey," she began.

"Yeah?" He was glad she was talking to him again.

"Tell me more about your mother."

_Mom_… Zuko continued to gaze at the stars. He bet she was one of them, winking down on him and knowing what exactly he was feeling at the moment. She was always good at reading him, after all.

"She was… the only one who made life at home bearable. She always supported me, cheered me up, and protected me. From everything." _How true that is._

"She sounds like a wonderful person," Katara replied.

"Yeah. She really was," Zuko couldn't agree more.

"What about the rest of your family? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Zuko's face suddenly clouded over, "I didn't see my father that much. And my sister and I didn't get along either," he answered dismissively.

Katara straightened up and turned to him. "Wow, that must have been hard. I can't imagine not getting along with my brother. With my dad gone to the war, he and my grandmother are all I have left."

The fire prince looked down, bringing his arms to rest on his knees, hands gripping each other. The hidden scar on his face seemed to throb just a little, "It's okay, I don't need them."

The bitterness was evident in his voice. Katara fell silent. She hardly knew the boy, but she felt really sad and sorry for him; he must have had a rough childhood. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Zuko answered. A part of him, in fact, was glad that he has someone to share his troubles to. It wasn't everyday that he can act like a normal teenager. He looked over at the waterbender, who has been quiet for a while now.

It was like a fresh soothing wave washing over coarse dry sand; he wanted to keep her with him, but that was almost next to impossible. Every second that they were together, he was liking her more and more. He would be lying if he said he wouldn't miss this night, or if he said he wouldn't dream of it… of her… and yearn for her touch… and her smile… and her eyes…

That was it. This was just too dangerous! What rationality was left in Zuko told him that he had to stop now before his heart pushed him into doing something stupid he might regret later on.

The Fire Prince turned to Katara, "Listen," he began, but at the exact same moment, she also turned to him and whispered, "Look, I—"

They both stopped, and the waterbender laughed. Zuko allowed himself a small smile.

"Sorry, you go first," Katara said, still smiling.

_Gods above, why did she had to have such a beautiful smile?_ Zuko realize his mouth was open and he was simply staring at her. "Uhh, you go first," Dammit, did he sound stupid or what?

To his surprise, Katara blushed and looked down, fiddling with her dress. "Well…" she sounded so nervous that Zuko found it endearingly amusing.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say, uhm, that I'm really glad I, uhm, came to the party tonight," she gazed up at him as her hand landed on top of his, "And that I got the chance to meet you."

_I don't hear the music_

_When I'm looking in your eyes_

_But I feel the rhythm of your body_

_Close to mine..._

All coherent thoughts melted away as soon as her hand settled on his. Her eyes held him captive and he wanted to tell her that this, meeting her, was the most wonderful thing that has happened to him. But all he could manage was a whispered, "Me too."

That was enough for Katara. His eyes, his breathtaking gold eyes, danced with all the words and emotions he couldn't say. She felt him shift slightly, felt his warm fingers slide through hers, and felt him rest their hands on the grass. Whatever doubts she had broke down and she felt herself being drawn in, her world at that moment gravitated towards the boy.

Zuko would have happily let the rest of the world go on turning if only it left him there, under the tree, bathed in moonlight, with _her_. Their entwined hands felt like the most natural thing in the world. He felt the ghost of her breath fanning his face, and saw her eyes drift shut. He closed his eyes too, feeling himself lean in nearer… nearer…

_It's the way we touch, it soothes me_

_It's the way we'll always be_

_Your kiss, your pretty smile you know I'd die for_

_Oh baby, you're all I need..._

_Thwak!_ Their masks bumped onto each other.

"Oh! Sorry," Katara giggled. She leaned back and reached behind to untie her mask.

"Wait, don't!" Zuko almost shouted, hand flying out to stop her.

Katara froze and looked at him curiously, "Why?"

Suddenly, Zuko felt afraid. If she removed her mask, she would surely ask him to do the same. And he just couldn't do that. He knew what would happen if he did… and he wasn't ready to say goodbye yet.

"You— uh…" his eyes darted around, refusing to meet hers, "Th-this is a masked ball. We should keep our masks on to hide our identity," he answered lamely, wanting to kick himself.

"Don't be ridiculous, I trust you. You're a… friend," Katara remembered what almost happened, and blushed. Maybe after this night they won't be _just_ friends. She reached behind her head again.

Again, Zuko stopped her, "Don't!" he caught her hand and brought it down.

Now Katara was confused, and a little bit impatient. She wanted to return to their… interrupted activity, before she called it a night, "What are you so afraid of?"

_Rejection_, Zuko thought sadly. She was just so good and perfect, and he always wanted to remember this night with her smiling face, not with her looking horrified and angry and running away from him.

"You—what if you won't… like what you see?"

Katara inwardly rolled her eyes, _and I thought girls were vain_. "All I know is, we've danced, and we've talked. We may not know each other too well, but… I think you're a really good person," she smiled to reassure him.

_Gods, she's only making this worse!_ Zuko stood and turned away from her, looking sadly at the stars, "In the past, I have gone through so many rejections. But now, meeting you, for the first time I felt… accepted. I guess I just don't want to risk the one time things turned out right for me."

Zuko heard her stand up behind him, "Well, are you done talking?" she asked, a smile evident in her voice.

The firebender turned back, "I'm trying—" but the rest of the words were caught in his throat.

Her mask lay under the tree, and she was looking at him without any restrictions. Her face—her entire body—was bathed in moonlight, making her skin seem to glow, and her eyes shine just a bit more brightly. There was an amused smile on her lips as she regarded his expression curiously.

The only thought forming in Zuko's head at that moment was what in the world had he ever done to deserve this chance with her. He must have done something _right_, because by all the gods, he would never, _never_ have traded this night—the chance of her smile, of her bright blue eyes gazing at him with trust—for anything in the world.

And right then, he knew his heart was lost to her forever.

_And if I live a thousand years you know, I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you that day_

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way_

_Then the world will never know the greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you, just how much I really need you?_

Katara waited for him to move, but he kept silent, as if contented with just looking at her forever. There was a small smile playing on his lips, and his expression made Katara feel love and wanted. No one has looked at her with that much intensity; she just _had_ to know who he was.

She stepped close to him and lifted her hands to his face. But this seemed to snapped him out of his daze. He trapped her wrists in his hands, holding her gently and whispering as if pleading to her, "Don't,"

"I won't run, I promise," Katara reassured him. He seemed to deliberate for a moment until with a sigh of defeat, released her, bowed his head, and closed his eyes.

Anticipation made her hands shake slightly. She reached up and stroked the bottom of his mask, running her fingers lightly, almost shyly on his cheeks. She felt him lean in to her touch, and she smiled, gaining confidence. Slowly, she brought her hands behind his head, feeling for the knot, when—

"Katara!"

Katara whipped around, looking at the direction of the voice.

"Sugar Queen? I know you're here!"

"Those are my friends," Katara replied, turning back to the boy, "I'll introduce—"

But he was gone.

Katara felt her heart drop all the way to her feet, as her hands now grasped thin air. The moment, that one single opportunity, literally slipped through her fingers. She looked around frantically, but he was nowhere in sight. Katara stared up at the stars, debating on whether she should go look for him. But she had a heavy feeling that she wouldn't see him again tonight… or any other night afterwards.

With a sigh, she bent down to pick up her mask and plastered a smile for her friends despite the hollow ache in her stomach. What happened tonight, it was only for her, and she wanted to keep it away from them. She felt that it was something private that only she and the mysterious boy should share… wherever he was.

From high above a tree, Zuko watched as the Avatar and his friends approached Katara and started asking where she had been all this time. He heard her make all kinds of excused, and thankfully, they all seem to buy it.

_Katara, Katara, Katara… _Her name and the caress for her fingers will forever haunt him in his sleep.

He just couldn't do it. She was _so close_ to seeing who he really was, but at the last moment, he cowardly backed away. He felt ashamed and angry at himself, and hoped that she won't be too mad at him.

Zuko watched as the waterbender sent a final look up at the stars, her eyes reflecting the sadness he felt, before following her friends.

"I'm sorry, Katara," he whispered before he too disappeared into the night.

_Did I tell you that I love you tonight?_


End file.
